To Love You
by CharmedEgo
Summary: Kakashi is betrothed to Naruto by Minato two weeks before he, Minato, dies. Years later, Pein is killed by Naruto out of grief. Kyuubi sends Naruto back in time. Kakashi, bound to Naruto, is sent back mentally. Adventure/Humor/Romance eventually. KakaNaru
1. Prologue

**To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

Kakashi blissfully closed his eyes for the last time.

_Goodbye, Naruto-chan… I love you…_ His last thoughts before he felt a pull on his soul.

He saw a bright flash of golden light before an eerily deep voice boomed, "Your mind and spirit will be sent back for another chance at life. Use this time well."

And just like that, Kakashi was out like a light…

()()()()()

_Kakashi-kun… Masaka(it cannot be)…_ Naruto's split-second thought before he allowed the Kyuubi to take over.

"**PEIN!"**

The roar, filled with anguish, sadness, echoed into the empty sky. Red everywhere, Nagato's innards along with Konan's remains were stained all around the room.

Sobbing, the young Jinchuuriki fell to his knees knowing that this was the last hour he had left to live. He could not survive without Kakashi here.

Kaen looked on at her kit with sad eyes. Using the last of her chakra and the small amount of chakra from Eien, she sent her kit back in time…

AN:- This is just an insight to how Kakashi and Naruto travelled back in time. If you feel like I've missed something out, then please point it out to me. But I assure you that more of this time travel business will be unravelled in the Pein Invasion Arc of my story.

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

**To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Legend**

"Hi" speech

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ person POV's thoughts

"**Hi"** Demon/summons speech or Kushina and Naruto's yelling

'**Hi'** Demon/summons thoughts

_Hi_ Kuri and other spirits' speech or _AN:-…_

* * *

Chapter One

**Flashes of my Life**

_**First day at Academy**_

A four year old Kakashi gripped his father's hand tighter as the gates of Konoha's Academy of Ninjas came into view. He tried not to show it, but he knew, _he just KNEW_, that his father knew that he was scared. But he wasn't scared! Hatake Kakashi wasn't scared of anything!

…

Except maybe the monster hiding under his bed. And in the wardrobe. And the swirling water that went into the hole at the other end of the bathtub after his daddy gave him a bath. _AN:- Oh, come on! Can YOU GUYS remember when you were _that_ young and watched the water disappear down the drain? If you haven't, let me tell you: it's scary! Where does the water go? Is the hole a monster? Am I going to get sucked into it? AHHHH - ahem - on with the story…_

Hatake Sakumo gazed down at his son with pride. Not many fathers could say that their child started at the academy at such a young age.

He knew that Kakashi knew that he knew that Kakashi was scared and was trying to hide it. Sakumo laughed and picked his son up, despite the weak protests that he was a 'big boy now'.

Swinging Kakashi around, Sakumo's thoughts turned to the day Kakashi was born and before that.

_**Flashback to How Sakumo Met His wife**_

His wife had died giving birth to Kakashi, but he didn't blame Kakashi for that though.

She was a black-haired, long-legged woman with dark chocolate brown kind, loving eyes who was injured in the war before he met her. He expected something like this would happen but she wanted to continue with it.

Her name was Maruyama Nami, age 23.

She was a medic at an outpost near Kusa(grass) where he and his team were returning from a raiding mission. He was put under her charge ¾ and boy, was she rough with his treatment!

He was barely conscious but noticed her every movements. Noticed the way she stops and winces now and then, grabbing her waist in the moment. The pain in her eyes was evident when their eyes met.

She quickly looked away, as if embarrassed- maybe she was- and replied, "Courtesy of an Iwa bastard whom I ripped to shreds…" Her soprano voice toned down to a murmur.

Sakumo chuckled and replied in his soft velvety, baritone voice, "That's quite a feat for one so tiny," which surprised her. She quickly spun around and injected him harshly on his left shoulder, smirking as he screamed in pain.

Kunai or shuriken wounds, he could handle with but a hiss of pain. But a smokin' hot lady with a permanent wound stabbing him with a needle? Yeah… That hurts like a _bitch!_ Sakumo _hated_ needles with a passion. Ever since he got the first shot that he could remember. Damn medics and their needles.

He must've said that bit out loud because Nami reached behind her to grab _something_ before he pulled her onto him in fear, effectively cutting her off with a kiss to the lips.

He pulled away quickly when he felt her wince with discomfort and heard her gasp of pain.

She straightened herself as best as she could, with her face blazing red hot and resumed with his diagnosis in silence.

Sakumo missed her voice already. He wanted to hear this bird sing for him everyday, wanted to feel her by his side, wanted to live the rest of his life with her.

And with that thought, he realised she was done and pulled her to him again, cradling her injured body carefully, lovingly. When he had her settled down without any pain, one hand supporting her, his other hand reached up to coset her face, his eyes searching hers for any sign of pain, trouble, uneasiness.

But his search was futile; she welcomed the contact. There _was_ someone out there who did not resent her crippled body. Somebody who accepted her. And that somebody was caressing her, asking for permission with his eyes.

Nami's eyes closed when their lips connected, relishing in the moment. Sakumo's strong arms supported her, staying in that position until he had to shift because she was in pain again.

"Return with me? Stay with me? Be mine?" Sakumo whispered as he kissed her after each question.

"Yes…" She hissed out in not pain, but pleasure. And he purred at that.

"I love you," he growled possessively.

Her only answer was kiss him back passionately.

Two weeks later, the way station was cleared up and the group of Konoha ninja took to the trees, Sakumo carrying Nami carefully in the front.

They were finally going home.

_**End of flashback**_

"Are you ready for the first day of school, 'Kashi?" Sakumo asked his son in concern. The poor boy was clinging to his left leg like there was no tomorrow!

Shaking his head rapidly, our young Scarecrow replied with a quick, "Of course, tou-chan!" before hugging Sakumo's leg again.

"Look 'Kashi," Sakumo sighed, running his hand through his unruly silver hair. "There's nothing to be scared of-"

"I'm not scared!" Kakashi retorted childishly, defiantly. And cutely.

"No. Of course you're not," Sakumo quickly placated his son. "But did you know, on _my_ first day at the academy, _I_ was scared to death?"

"Really, tou-chan?" Eyes wide in disbelief.

The elder Hatake nodded sagely.

"Did _your_ daddy go with you for the whole day?"

Sakumo blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment while thinking, 'Kawaii(cute)… my son…'

"For _two_ whole days, actually…" Sakumo mumbled.

"That's okay, daddy. You can hold my hand for only _one_ day, okay?"

"Thank you, 'Kashi," Sakumo tried to at least make his voice sound sincere while his mind was over-flowing with the cuteness his son was radiating.

Kakashi ended up leaving his daddy's shadow when he played with his new friends (who were older than he was.)

Sakumo leaned against a wall, smiling serenely. 'Can you see our son, Nami-chan? He's going to be a great ninja like you were…'

_**Sakumo's Seppuku Letter (Sakumo POV)**_

Kakashi, musuko. (son)

Please forgive me for what I am about to do.

The last mission was a complete failure. If only I hadn't gone back to rescue my team-mate, maybe the war might've been ebbing, huh?

But no. I could not have left his fate to death.

I know that you've noticed the whispers and glares about and sent at me and you right? Well, this is my burden alone. They had no right to include you into the mess that _I_ made.

This is truly the only way I could redeem myself in the eyes of the village. Redeem _our_ clan's name. Most importantly, to clear _your_ name!

I hope I do not regret this, yet at the same time, I feel as if this is the only thing left that I can do for.

Do me one last favour 'Kashi-chan, despise me all you want, just don't turn your back on the village. Keep those precious to you close. Protect them, your home, with your life. I entrust my will of fire onto you and hope you pass it on to either your future students or children should you have any.

I'm truly sorry I could not be there for your chuunin exams. And nor will I ever be there for you any more.

Your mother must be hating me right now. Knowing her, she's very proud of you.

_I'm_ proud of you!

Take care, and with love,

Hatake Sakumo

_**(end POV)**_

"Father… NO!"

A six year old newly made chuunin Hatake Kakashi ran to his father's side in the dojo. Finding the neatly rolled up scroll, he tucked it into his pocket before several ANBU and his sensei arrived with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

Tsunade led him away while Jiraiya, Minato and Sarutobi overlooked the scene.

"Clear up this mess right away!" Sarutobi snapped. His ANBU nodded before reverting everything back to the way it was.

Minato left to consult his student while Jiraiya talked to Sarutobi.

_'This needn't have happened'_ were what they all thought.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Blood.

There was a lot of blood on this peculiar night.

The guards stationed at the village gates were enjoying the quiet night when a horrendous howl cut the still air.

Humongous killer intent ripped through the hearts of those who were awake, killing some of those who were too old and too new.(the annoying crying dolls that smell and cries a lot until you feed or change them, and the weird wrinkly people who give you hard toffee or the likes…)

A woman's scream pierced the now awake villagers' ears as a gigantic red paw, raw with unhuman chakra, smashed the front gates of the village.

The guards stationed there were one of the first to die that night.

Ninjas rushed to and fro, saving the civilians and charging the unnatural being.

Nine glowing tails swished back and forth, one of them big enough to create tsunamis, overturn mountains, and above all, crush a village the size of Konoha.

Supernatural chakra lashed out and killed several ninjas and civilians in an instant.

Among the ninjas who were lucky enough to dodge to evil chakra was a chuunin by the name of Hiroshi.

He was enjoying his night with his lucky lady, Izumi, when the killer intent killed her on the spot. She was suffering from a heart disease. Her face was as pretty as her personality; she was very kind-hearted, with her black hair and eyes.

Hiroshi was still over come with grief over Izumi's death that he shouted, "Hold off the Kyuubi before Hokage-sama arrives!" before the tip of a tail took him and a building out.

His last thoughts were, _Izumi, I'm coming…_

Nothing remained of his brown-haired and -eyed self.

()()()()()()

Over on the other side of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was preparing a baby Naruto for the seal. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, a beautiful redheaded, blue-eyed woman, quickly applied the seal on Naruto before giving him to her husband.

Sharing a look, both parents nodded before Kushina activated the seal. No words were spoken because no words could describe what the two were feeling at the moment. Their eyes spoke volumes enough.

Minato kissed Kushina passionately one last time before doing his part of the sealing ritual.

Kushina rested peacefully on her cot, her eyes permanently closed, a smile occupied her face.

Gathering his things, Minato left to deliver several scrolls he managed to write to several people with tears in his eyes.

Once that was done, Minato comforted his son before steeling his resolve and made some handseals.

()()()()()

Kakashi watched the battle against the Kyuubi with apprehension. Minato-sen-

_No.. _The young Hatake thought.

His _father-in-law_, Namikaze Minato, ordered him not to confront the enemy.

The silver haired, black and red eyed teen watched the carnage going on around him, his mask and hitai-ate stained with tears of frustration.

_He was USELESS!_

A gigantic toad popped out of nowhere in a puff of smoke to battle the Kyuubi. On his head was a blond, blue-eyed man holding a wriggling bundle in his arms.

()()()()()()()

Minato rocked his son back and forth one last time before activating the Shiki Fuujin and exchanged his soul to the Shinigami for sealing of the Kyuubi into his son. Before he was lost to the world, Minato saw an ANBU, Uzuki Yuugao, and his ex-stu- No.. His _son-in-law-_ arrive to catch Naruto and him respectively.

Gamabunta, the toad, bowed his head low before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

"I will take Naruto to Sandaime-sama," Yuugao informed Kakashi before leaving Kakashi to grieve in peace.

A while later, everyone around the vicinity could here an anguished scream in the air. Thinking it was just another lover to someone found dead, they turned their attentions back to saving the injured.

_**(Kakashi POV) Just after Kyuubi attack**_

"Kakashi.."

"No.. Sensei.."

"This scroll.. Is for you.." His voice was fading, quietly and quickly.

"Everything that you.. Need to know.. Is in here.."

"No.. Please don't.. No.." my voice cracked high with desperation.

"Thank you, 'Kashi.. Please take care.. Of Naru-chan.." He drew in his last breath, his eyes closed and his hand fell limp from mine.

Tears threatened to spill out. And I allowed them to.

He is gone. Minato-sensei died protecting us.

"Noo..!"

_**A few days after Kyuubi attack (Kakashi POV)**_

My lone eye stared at the Memorial Stone. The scroll sensei gave to me in my left hand. We just buried his body yesterday and I am too ashamed to visit his grave. Again.

_How could you, sensei? _My mind echoed over and over again.

First, Obito died by saving me from getting crushed by a boulder, getting himself squashed instead. He gave me his sharingan eye as a late gift and to replace the eye that I lost. Next, Rin was killed by Iwa ninjas on a recon mission after giving me her medical books and equipment. Not to mention that my father, Hatake Sakumo, committed seppuku(honourable suicide?) when I was only six! Leaving me his estate and sword to inherit!

Now…

Now you, Minato-sensei, just had to go and sacrifice yourself for the village by sealing the Kyuubi into your own son!

_How could you, sensei?_

Do you know that Obito's eye is crying for the both of us?

I may seem selfish for wanting you to be here with us but I can understand why you did what you did. Say 'Hi' to Kushina-kaa-san for me please?

I have read your scroll, sensei. Are you sure you really want to leave him with me? I know I promised before Naruto was born, but I am now beginning to doubt myself.

_**Flashback to a week before Kyuubi attack**_

Laughter floated through the house for the first time after Rin's death. Maybe it is because of Jiraiya-jiiji. Or maybe because of sensei's expression.

The laughter then died down to coughs and gasps. Kushina-kaa-san rubbed her bulging stomach lovingly, gazing at it with affection. She then glared at Minato-sensei and growled, "Well? Aren't ya gonna tell the poor boy? Or do _I_ have to?"

Sensei gulped audibly then cleared his throat before looking at me. "Um.. 'Kashi.. We, that is, Kushina and I, we.. Erm.. Were wondering-"

"**Just tell him about it already!" **Both kaa-san and jiiji yelled. Mainly kaa-san.

I spared a glance at them before turning my attention back to sensei. He seemed to be staring at me more intently now. _Okay sensei.. Now I'm _really _curious.._

"'Kashi. We know that Naru-chan is a boy and not yet born. And we also know he is 13 years younger than you are, but… We want you both to be betrothed. Now, before you say anything," here, he held up his hands to silence my outbursts, "We know your clan has a demonic ancestry with ookami youkai(wolf demon) and that you need a mate before you turn 30, so we are setting you up with Naruto. Why? Because Kushina says Naruto kicks so hard it feels like he wants to come out early whenever you are near him."

I looked at him in shock, my left eye wide. But I knew he had more to say so I waited for him to finish before I could voice my opinions.

He took a deep breath before asking me the one thing I would have least expected in my life.

"Hatake Kakashi, I ask you and your inner ookami youkai to take my yet to be born son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, to be your eternal mate."

I looked at him shell-shocked that he would go this far to ensure that Naruto and I be together. I felt nauseous and shocked all the inhabitants in the room, and myself, by passing out.

_**Kakashi's subconsciousness**_

I woke up in a clearing in the middle of the forest. I knew immediately where I was. I have only ever been here once before, and that was when I witnessed my father's seppuku.

It was always a full moon night in my subconsciousness. There was a waterfall to my left that pooled into a pond that flowed out into the river that stretched into the forest to my right.

There were statues surrounding the waterfall that looked like the previous clan heads of the Hatake clan.

I headed for the only place I knew that someone there could help me with this life-changing complication.

Behind the waterfall was a natural cave where my ookami youkai, Eien(eternal), lives.

I straightened out my spine and took a deep breath before ducking under the flowing water. Stepping out into the cave on the other side, I was greeted by a floating blue flame that could never stay still (and spoke in a high pitched voice). I rolled my eyes and half-heartedly swatted the annoyance away. Who knew I had such a thing in my mind?

_Welcome, welcome, welcome! Young master! Good to see you again! Kakashi-sama is here, my most regal lord Eien-sama!_

Good Lord! You could actually _see_ the exclamation marks that ended each sentence!

…

Note to self: If this _thing_, Kuri, ever has a chance to get out - not likely, but just in case- keep it _away_ from Gai! I shiver at the thought of those two together: a man with bowl-cut hair, caterpillars for eyebrows and wearing a green spandex in his "good guy" pose with a floating blue flame hovering around him… No… Just plain _no_…

…

Now that _that_ was out of my system, I can now enter Eien's domain calmly. I need to tell him of the proposal straight away!

Kuri floated away as I walked deeper into the cave. A deep resounding voice stopped me abruptly.

"**No need to inform me of anything, pup. I heard everything from here. And I must say, you shocked me as well by passing out." **And with that, the voice laughed hysterically.

Two golden glowing orbs with black vertical slits in the centre peered at me from the darkness. They squinted as the inhabitant giggled, then closed completely. I sighed and rolled my eyes yet again. What was it with the inhabitants of my mind that made me do this?

A giant silver paw nudged its way towards me out of the darkness, hesitated, then continued with it's journey. With one paw out, the inhabitant asked me, **"Would you prefer it if I were humanoid, pup?"**

I shrugged back as a reply and the paw retreated. I narrowed my eyes at the action. Just what was he up to?

I got my answer soon enough as a giant silver wolf rushed at me and knocked me down, licking my face. The wolf retracted and two muscular arms pulled me up into a bear hug, swinging me around wildly.

The pale silver-haired, golden-eyed other male, Eien, mumbled, **"Oh, my boy, my boy! My wittle pup! See! Now you can hab a mate to wub forebwer!**(_A/N:- translates as:- oh, my boy, my boy! My little pup! See! Now you can have a mate to love forever!… If you hadn't noticed yet, Eien is VERY childish!_) **And if you have a mate, I will be able to as well! Your poor Papa's mate passed away before **_**I**_** could have one! But now… Oh, wittle**(little)** pup! I'm so **_**proud**_** of you… So, **_**ACCEPT THE EFFING OFFER!"**_ He roared loudly at the end.

"E-Eien-oto-otouko-otoukooya(_A/N:- I think it's what you call an adoptive father? Or a second father or something along those lines? Help?_)… Can't… B-breathe…" I gasped out, flailing my arms pinwheel-style.

With an **"Oops!" **he released me and stepped back to watch me coughing and struggling to breathe.

"**So?" **Eien asked as soon as I looked capable of talking.

"So what?"

"…"

"…?"

"**Accept the offer!" **An eye smile, canines bared in a feral grin.

"… I'm… Not too sure about this…" My head drooped and my eyes closed.

"**Why ever the hell not?" **Waving his hands in the air.

"Well… It's to another male…"

"**So?" **A delicate silver eyebrow rose.

"I'm 13 years older than him…" My eyes narrowed in frustration.

"**Annnnd…?" **Face scrunched up in confusion, head cocked to one side.

"Oh, I give up!" I exploded. Taking a deep breath, I sighed. Then I began the long process of explaining _why I couldn't accept the proposal_ to Eien.

"First, Naruto is male. I, too, am male. And males can mate, but they cannot produce young. Second, this one links to the first point, I am the last Hatake alive and need to continue the line. Naruto is probably the heir to either the Uzumaki or Namikaze clan - maybe both - and needs to continue _his_ line. And third… I'm afraid to lose him… Everyone special to me is gone except for a precious few. They will be gone as well. And Kami, Eien, I'm _afraid I'll lose him too!_" My voice toned down to a harsh whisper near the end, cracking slightly. Tears dripped slowly down my unmasked face.

Eien stood silently in front of me, arms crossed and a look of anguish, sadness and pride shone in his eyes, his face as impassive as ever. He enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug, allowing me a moment to myself.

"**Baka," **he scolded me softly, slapping me lightly on the back of my head. **"Don't you know who his parents are? He'll grow up to be just like them, regardless of the fact if they're there or not. Besides, he'll have you by his side, right? Hush now, musuko** **and revel in the **_**now**_**!" **He patted me on the back comfortingly.

By now, my tears stopped but I stayed in his embrace for awhile longer, basking in the presence that he was _there_ for me. My father of sorts.

"**Besides," **he teasingly asked me, **"don't you know anything about the Namikaze clan?" **At my confused look, otoukooya sat down, dragging me with him. I squirmed in his lap. _I'm too big and old for this!_ So uncomfortable!

"**No you're not," **Eien rebuked me with his eyes closed.** "Until you grow to the age of 421 years old, you're neither big nor old in **_**my**_** eyes." **His eyes opened and he laughed as I huffed and settled myself more comfortably in his lap.

"So what about the Namikaze clan?"

"**You see, the clan mainly consists of males. The few females who live were weak and were not permitted to be ninjas. The clan was that way before **_**I**_** was born. I'm still not sure when - ask Minato - but a curse was placed on the clan by a rogue kunoichi. She was the sister to the clan heir's wife and was jealous of her sister's position of power in the ranks. The curse was originally designed for the wife only, but because the rogue nin used demonic chakra for the seal - yes, the curse is a seal - the curse spread to the other females who were in the clan. **

"**The curse was supposed to make the wife unable to produce an heir, but because of the chakra, any female of the next generation were either stillborn, died just after birth - sometimes taking the mothers as well - or they grew up frail and died young. I only ever knew a handful who were competent kunoichi, but they too died young. Eventually, the clan dwindled to the main branch and only males were produced. **

"**About five generations back, a very clever clan head asked for help from a demi-god - daughter of Inari, I think - if she could help them with their problem. She apologized that it was too late to reverse the curse, but she could - and would - help them revive the clan. She gave some chakra to each clan member who were deemed worthy of her trust and gift to have the ability to produce children, blessed them with a prophesy that their clan would rear again, and left them without a trace that she's been there at all." **I gaped at him openly, then tried to reply to his superior smirk.

"**Again, ask Minato about this. Think on it some more, pup. But I still think Minato's made the right decision. I agree with him 100 percent. As your inner ookami youkai, I cannot force you to do anything you don't want to, but I still say 'yes' to the proposal." **He combed my hair back and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"**Sleep on it, pup. No one's forcing you to do anything."**

With that, I closed my eyes and thought some more in a restless sleep.

_**(Normal POV) Real world - a few minutes after collapse**_

"-shi! Kakashi! Wake up! Are you alright? 'Kashi-!"

"Shut up, Minato! He just fainted at the thought of the proposal you put on him!"

"Well, it was your guys fault for pressuring me, sensei!"

" If we hadn't, you'd have stuttered like a fool for the entire conver-"

"**Will you two SHUT UP!" **Kushina finally got fed up and used her loud voice to silence them.

"Yes, dear."

"Yes, ma'am." Both spoke simultaneously.

"Look! He's coming to!" At that, the two men crowded behind Kushina to observe the teenager, who still lay on the floor, eyes fluttering.

Kakashi mumbled incoherently and blearily opened his eyes. Taking in his surrounding, the young Hatake tried to sit up by himself, but a pair of feminine hands helped him up. Murmuring his thanks to Kushina, Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head.

"Oww.."

"Are you alright, 'Kashi?" a concerned mother-hen Minato flustered above Kakashi.

"Yeah.. Umm.. Sensei… About the proposal, yeah? Well, I-"

"No need to reply right now, 'Kashi! You have a while yet and-"

"Can't you see the boy's tryin' to say something, baka?" Jiraiya saved Kakashi by punching Minato into the wall. " So what were ya saying, gaki?"

Kakashi amusedly watched Minato trying to claw his way out of the wall while replying, "I've talked to Eien and he said 'yes'."

"Yes!" Minato echoed loudly.

"Let him finish!" Jiraiya shoved Minato into the wall again. Harder.

"After spending some time thinking over it… I agree with the proposal!" Kakashi finished with his famous (or _in_famous) one-eyed eye smile while making the 'peace/victory' sign with his left hand. _(A/N:- you know! The one were his eye goes into an upside-down 'U'?)_

Minato's muffled cheer was heard under the rubble that was once a wall, one arm sticking out in a thumbs-up. Jiraiya giggled perversely and scribbled into the notebook he pulled out of nowhere. Kushina squealed happily and lunged at Kakashi, gasping as Naruto kicked hard rapidly.

At the gasp, Minato quickly scrabbled out of the rubble just in time to see Kakashi whispering to Naruto. He glanced at Kushina, who smiled back lovingly, and then Jiraiya, who stopped writing and just _stared_.

_**End of flashback**_

_**(Kakashi POV)**_

A cat-masked ANBU landed quietly behind me, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Behind her lazed another ANBU with an owl mask.

"Is that?" I started.

"Yes." The cat.

"Well?" My eyebrow cocked in question.

"Me and Yuugao are taking him in. Cough." Owl.

"As a last request from Minato and Kushina." Cat finished.

"Aa… I see…"

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Cough-cough. We'll prepare him for you."

"Thanks… Hayate. Yuugao." I nodded to each respectively before I shushin-ed home.

_**(Normal POV) with the now Gekkou family**_

"Do you think he'll be alright, Hayate? Minato and Kushina were practically his pseudo parents, you know?" Uzuki Yuugao fussed, rocking the now awake and crying Naruto back and forth.

"He'll be fine, Yuu-chan." Hayate encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her swiftly.

"Let's go home. Neh?" They both shushin-ed to their new property. The Namikaze compound.

* * *

AN:- Yeap! Naruto's Mama and Papa are Uzuki Yuugao and Gekkou Hayate! Didn't see that coming did ya?

So yeah, this was just a 'glimpse' of the events that lead up to Kakashi being mated to Naruto…

Thanks to the people who reviewed! Greatly appreciated guys!

* * *

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

**To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Legend**

"Hi" speech

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ person POV's thoughts

"**Hi"** Demon/summons speech or Kushina and Naruto's yelling

'**Hi'** Demon/summons thoughts

_Hi_ Kuri and other spirits' speech or _AN:-…

* * *

_

Chapter Two

_**Naruto's Genin Exams**_

_**Age 4**_

"Good luck, Naru-chan," his purple-haired mother kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you'll pass."

"Nii-cha~! Nii-cha~!" An eighteen month old girl with dark purple hair and grey eyes chanted, holding out her arms to him.

Naruto picked her up gently to give her a quick smooch. "Happy, Tsukiko-chan?"

Tsukiko only giggled when Yuugao picked her up.

"Your tou-san should be here now. Go on kiddo. Knock 'em dead!" Yuugao cheered.

A black-haired, grey-eyed shinobi laughed as he came into the kitchen/dining room. Placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he led him outside the house, calling, "Later, Yuu-chan. Tsuki-chan," over his shoulder before shushin-ing them to the Academy's gates.

"Like your mother said, Naruto. Knock 'em dead!"

"Thanks, tou-san!" the young blue-eyed blond hugged his father before walking into class.

'My son… On par with Kakashi and Itachi already…' With his thoughts ending on that note, Hayate left for the Hokage's office via, what else? Shushin.

()()()()()()()

"When I call your name, proceed into the next room one by one, please," a woman with short black hair and blue eyes stated before promptly calling out someone's name. Naruto drowned all of this out in favour of doodling.

"Gekkou Naruto_(no one knows about his true identity, yet, except for those who received a scroll from Minato)_, please proceed to the next room for your examinations."

Naruto had to hold back a smirk to the glares he was receiving from his older peers. Older as in about 7-8 years older.

"Well Naruto. Since you are essentially younger than your peers, this quite a new experience for me," Aiko-sensei started, scratching her left arm nervously.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable, sensei," Naruto replied with a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head. _AN:- what's with all the scratching? Are there fleas on them? Is there a new bug (no pun intended… maybe…) going around that makes people scratch a part of their body while laughing nervously or what? you'll find out why now…_

"Damn it! Seems like you've adopted my characteristics, Naru-chan," Aiko-sensei smirked. "So how are your parents doing?"

"They're fine. Tsuki-chan's getting better at throwing her food around now," Naruto stated in boredom, shrugging his shoulders.

Taking this sign as her cue to begin the test, Aiko asked Naruto to perform all three of the Academy's basic jutsu. Naruto made the hand seals required for a Bunshin, creating exactly three. Next, he used a clone to Henge into an exact replica of Aiko. To show off a bit more, he then used Kawarimi to switch places with the Henged clone.

Laughing at Aiko's dumbfounded expression as she gave him a Hitai-ate, Naruto skipped merrily out of the room and into his seat, tying it around his neck tightly, ignoring the envious looks and angered whispers from most of his older classmates while a few praised him silently.

Aiko came back into the classroom and called for another student to take the exam.

()()()()()()()

"Alright, kiddies," began Aiko the next day, "You are the only students in my class to make genin. Today, your team assignments will be announced and your jounin sensei will arrive shortly after to take you and your team mates, got that?"

Receiving a nod from everyone, she started announcing the teams. Naruto blocked out what she was saying and what the other graduates expressions were to daydream about his dream last night.

_**Flashback**_

Colours bright silver and blood crimson clashed together, two twin orbs, one of red and the other of gold melting together. Roars and shrieks blurring into one sound, one voice that spoke to him.

"_Have patience and he will come."_

Silver light glowed, shaped like a doorway. It opened and out stepped a man with bi-coloured eyes, one a deep blue, the other a blazing red. He had wild lop-sided silver hair that defied gravity. His handsome face only marred by one scar that ran vertically down his face, over the red eye.

He whispered only three words, "Wait for me," before fading away.

Naruto stood by silently with tears running down his face, repeating, "I will wait for eternity."

()()()()()()

He had asked his parents this morning about the dream but got more than he could chew. Three surprises that shocked him to the core.

One: The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him.

Two: The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, was his father, and the Hot-blooded Hanabero, the Yondaime's wife, Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool, was his mother.

And three: He, Naruto, was betrothed to one Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. The Copy Cat Ninja. Man of a thousand jutsu. Hatake Kakashi, who was thirteen years his senior, was going to be his mate.

After receiving all of this information, Naruto did what any other normal person did. He fainted.

When he woke up, Naruto found that he was in a sewer. Wondering how he could've gotten there and wandering around, he heard a woman crying softly. Rushing to her location, Naruto had to hold in his gasp of surprise at the beautiful red-headed lady behind the cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' between the doors. Walking up to the cage with no fear, he grasped the woman's shoulder and asked softly, "What are you doing here, pretty lady? What's wrong?"

She lifted up her head, showing deep red eyes that looked into his soul. Seeing that her kit had nothing to be afraid of, the woman stated, **"You are not afraid of me."**

Smiling in confusion, Naruto kept silent after a quiet, "No."

Sighing in relief, the woman started her tale with, **"Kittling, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, currently sealed inside you, but you may call me Kaen. Your mother told me of the proposal between you and the Hatake pup, and that means that that ookami youkai will be **_**my**_** mate."**

"But why are you crying?"

"**We are currently in your subconsciousness and… I am truly sorry kittling, for the burden I've put on to you."**

"What burden?" Such innocence radiating off of him.

"**The burden of being sealed inside of you, of course."**

Naruto smiled brightly, confusing Kaen immensely. "I think of you not as a burden, but more of a blessing, Kaen-nee-chan."

Kaen burst into tears again, engulfing Naruto into a hug inside the cage.

()()()()()()

When he woke up, Naruto smirked while stating triumphantly, "I met Kaen-nee-chan… She's pretty…" before succumbing to deep sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto started violently when he was rudely shaken awake.

"Come on, shrimp. Sensei's waiting," a brown-haired and -eyed girl of eleven wearing three-quarter length white pants, a light blue yukata shirt tied with a pink sash, her Hitai-ate around her neck laughed at his glare… pout. He had missed his team announcement!

"You'll get what's coming to ya soon enough, Emiko-chan," the third apparent team member sighed before following their sensei out the door. Naruto groaned and banged his head against the table. Why was he put on the same team as those two? Emiko was very sisterly (and annoying) to him ,and Hiro was like a blond with brown streaks and orange-eyed Nara who ate like an Akimichi and never gained weight, and is like an overprotective older brother wearing black shorts, a tight red shirt and a black vest. He also likes felines _veeery_ much. His Hitai-ate was also around his neck.

Signing his doom after sighing heavily, Naruto filed out after his team mates in annoyance.

()()()()()()()

"Alright then," their sensei started, "why don't you all introduce yourselves? Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and so forth?" The man, wearing the standard jounin outfit complete with a white bandana covering his blond hair with black tips, only showing the tips, and shades blocking the sunlight from blinding his brown eyes, was leaning against the tree with the swing in the Academy's yard. Hiro sat against the tree, Emiko on a branch above Hiro, and Naruto swinging on the swing. Their sensei, oddly enough, had his Hitai-ate loosely around his neck too.

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Emiko asked innocently.

"Alright. My name is Kobayashi Shiro. I recently made jounin a couple weeks back. I like okonomiyaki and milk. And my precious bandana! I dislike some Uchihas and Hyuugas, and anyone who doesn't like my team mates. My hobbies include making okonomiyaki, playing poker and swimming. My dream is to teach you three to the best of my abilities and hope to learn something from this experience," He finished nervously. "Why don't you go next?" He pointed at Emiko, unnerved by their silence.

"Well, okay! My name is Suzuki Emiko. I like genjutsu, weapons and taijutsu. I dislike bullies, especially those who pick on Naru-chan, and strawberries," here she glared at them all for laughing. Naruto remembered when he found out Emiko hated strawberries with a passion when his present for her birthday last year was a young strawberry plant. Emiko hated the sweetness of strawberries and her cousin, Ichigo (strawberry).

Sighing while shaking her head Emiko continued, "¾ and fan girls and/or boys! My hobbies are pranking my cousin Ichigo, training and reading. My dream is to be like my father!" She finished with a fist in the air.

Still stifling his chuckles at her dislike of strawberries, Shiro-sensei nodded his head toward Hiro.

"Oh bother, here we go," Hiro sighed. And he was just about to fall asleep too! "My name is Nekoyama Hiro. I just got my familiar two days ago, but he's at home. His name's Jikan and you'll just have to wait to meet him," here he smirked at his team mates' pouts. "I like cats, sleeping, milk, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu and genjutsu. And painting and needles, mainly senbon. I dislike dogs but want to be friends with the Inuzuka clan, the heat, waking early unless there's an emergency, and taking baths. My hobbies include playing with my cats, practicing medical jutsu (iijutsu) and skills, and painting. My dream is to expand my clan by finding my mate and to make peace between the dog and cat clan here in Konoha." Here he got applause from everyone.

Shiro pointed to Naruto to begin.

"Since we'll be team mates for a while, I guess I can trust you with my secret," he started mysteriously. Getting curious looks from them, he sighed while collecting his speech together.

"Mind you that this is an SS-rank secret that only I myself or the Hokage can tell, mm'kay?" Approving of their nods, Naruto began, "As you know, four years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and the Yondaime sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi to save us all. But what you should have known, you cannot kill a bijuu so he sealed it. Into a baby. Me.

"I was born the same day Kyuubi attacked. My mother was the previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She gave birth to me and somehow, the Kitsune got free. She, the Kitsune, Kaen, is usually kind. I have made contact with her. Do not worry, she has not taken over me," he assured them when they started to rise in alarm.

"Kaen told me she was hypnotised to attack Konoha by an Uchiha wearing a mask. I can summon her and other kistunes too. I am adopted by Gekkou Hayate and Uzuki Yuugao, friends of my parents.

"My biological parents are the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, my father, and the Hot-blooded Hanabero, the Yondaime's wife, Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool, my mother," here, his team mates were too shocked to do anything listen.

"My likes are my family, Kaen-nee-chan, my team mates, ramen, pocky and dango, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu. My dislikes include ignorant villagers who act before they think, traitors, waiting for ramen to be cooked and now, Uchihas. My hobbies are training, reading, practicing Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, learning new Jutsus and playing in the forest. My dream for the future is to find the person of my dreams, free Kaen-chan and to maybe unite the world together. That last one was a bit too farfetched but I would like to be able to do that though," he ended sadly.

Not knowing what to do, Shiro just told them to meet him at training ground three tomorrow morning at eight, and to skip breakfast, before he shushin-ed to report to the Hokage.

()()()()()()()

The next morning could see Naruto sitting down for breakfast, playing with Tsukiko.

Last night, he told his parents about the team meeting and was comforted greatly; they all slept in the adults' room.

"Feeling better, Naru-chan?" Yuugao asked her son in concern, smiling slightly when he grinned back at her.

"Never better, kaa-chan!"

"That's good to hear," Hayate laughed from behind the newspaper.

Naruto gasped at the time. "I've gotta go!" He cried before stuffing toast into his mouth (forgetting about the no eating rule from sensei) and rushing to training ground three.

He got there just in time, a few minutes before Shiro showed up. His friends were leaning against a tree.

"Hey guys! What's…?" He paused, staring in confusion at the light brown furred cat with yellow streaks on its back in Hiro's arms.

"That your familiar, Hiro?" Nodding his head at the feline. Just before his master could reply, the cat launched into the blond's arms, purring and rubbing himself against him.

"Hello Jikan. My name is Naruto," Naruto patted Jikan affectionately.

"Nooo…!" Hiro shouted into the sky. "Jikan! How could you? _I_ am your MASTER!"

Jikan turned his nose away before jumping back into his master's arms, licking him to make him feel better.

"Boy, you really _are_ hopeless, ya know Hiro?" Emiko teased, giggling behind her hand.

"Oh, lay it off will ya, Shrimp?" Hiro retorted, snuggling into Jikan's side.

"Wha' d'ya call meh?"

"HEY! Thought that was me!"

This was the scene Shiro witnessed when he Shushin-ed into the training ground.

_Man. And these guys are the best co-workers?…_ he sweat dropped when the yelling and violence escalated. Deciding to take action before things got _really_ ugly, Shiro flung some shuriken in-between them.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL SENSEI?"

_And in perfect synchronisation too…_ Another sweat drop accompanied his nervous laugh.

"Morning guys!" Getting no response - kinda eerie - Shiro took out three bells from his pocket.

"What's with the bells?" Emiko wondered out loud.

"The Bell Test. -sigh- Honestly sensei?"

"Nope. Not really Hiro. We _were_ before I realised you guys were good at teamwork (not that you showed me this morning but oh, well… -mumbled-) so the Hokage asked me to spice thing up a bit!" Shiro answered Hiro with a smile.

"How so, Sensei?" Naruto stated calmly.

"Well~… You guys will all have to, at least, draw blood from me three times each, or injure me in any way, before this timer goes off at noon. You may use any means necessary to obtain these bells and/or hurt me. Don't worry, I'm a Jounin," Shiro attempted a "good guy" pose, but stopped immediately when he heard a manly shout behind him about the "Power of Youth!"

"It's hideous!" Emiko screamed shrilly, pointing at the man.

Hiro and Jikan got into battle positions in front of Naruto and Emiko, growling.

"Caterpillars… He's got caterpillars… on… his… FOREHEAD!" Naruto paled, pointing dramatically from his position behind Hiro's left leg. Whilst in his mind… _Orange. Orange. Caterpillars. Orange. Orange leg-warmers. Caterpillars. Orange arm-warmers. Caterpillars. Orange. Orange. Caterpillars. Orange caterpillars… Wait, WHAT? NOOOOO…! (A/N:- aww… poor Naru… -snickers- …not…)_

Whilst our young genin were screaming and hissing their heads off, Shiro turned slowly, praying to Kami that _that_ man was not behind him. Too bad for Shiro: Kami was taking a nap and Karma was feeling _extremely_ bitchy today and sent Maito Gai to annoy him.

_Damn you Kami. Help me already!_ Thunderclouds gathered in the distance, lightning flashed, threatening to strike Shiro where he stood.

_Please hit Gai. Please hit Gai!_ Shiro pleaded. Too late…

"YOSH! SHIRO-KUN, YOU YOUTHFULLY SHOW THAT YOU EXCEL IN THE POWER OF YOUTH FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL ATTITUDE AND PASSING IT ONTO YOUR YOUTHFUL YOUNG STUDENTS! PLEASE ALLOW ME, MAITO GAI, THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, TO BE THE FIRST YOUTHFUL PERSON TO CONGRADULATE YOU ON THIS WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL DAY!" So saying, Gai began pumping Shiro's hand up and down.

"I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT MY YOUTHFULNESS IS IN NEED IN ANOTHER YOUTHFUL PLACE! I BID YOU A VERY YOUTHFUL DAY!" And so saying, Gai sprinted back into the village.

An hour later, Team Three were ready to initiate their genin test again… After the youthful interruption by Maito Gai that was going to leave the genin (and Shiro) with nightmares for nights after.

"Well.. Thanks to Gai, you three, I mean four, have less time to capture me and these bells so… begin!" Shiro jumped away after calling out, "Catch me if you can!"

Hiro turned toward his still petrified team-mates and tried to shake them out of their stupor.

"Come on guys, we gotta catch sensei!"

Seeing as this had no effect, Hiro yelled at the top of his voice, "OI, GUYS! SHIRO-SENSEI AND ICHIGO ARE EATING NARUTO'S SUPPLY OF RAMEN!"

_**With Shiro**_

_I should be scared. Very scared…_

_**With the genin**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

Birds flew away, animals scattered, all afraid of the killer intent being emitted from the kunoichi and chibi duo.

"_**HOW DARE THAT ICHIGO-TEME STEAL RAMEN FROM NARU-OTOUTO?"**_

"_**HOW DARE SENSEI COLLABORATED WITH THAT ICHIGO-BAKA TO STEAL. MY. RAMEN?"**_

_Wow…_ Hiro sweat dropped, _not only in almost sync, but in the same breath too?_

"Okay guys. I have a plan…" Naruto chuckled evilly.

"Count me in, Squirt!"

"-sigh- Fine. I'll help (I helped caused this mess after all -mumbled-)."

_**10 minutes later…**_

"Okay. BREAK!"

_**With Hiro - Hiro POV**_

Damn it! Why do I gotta be the tracker and front line heavy attack just because I … have.. Jikan…

…Never-mind…

Well, I have to hold him off for at 45 minutes after Jikan and I find him. Then, we'll have to lead or herd him into Emiko's demolition site. She's gonna go ballistic, I just know it.

Jikan hissed, notifying me of sensei's where-about. Just a kilometre ahead? Good. Plenty of time to plan.

"Okay, Jikan… Here's what we're gonna do.."

…

There's sensei. Perched on a tree branch four trees away and 8 metres off the ground.

I nod to Jikan and activate my kekkei genkai. _Nekoyama no Fuuinjutsu. Kai! (Mountain Cat Seal. Release!)_

Jikan began to grow until he reached my waist, his tail split into two, his features elongate, especially the canines. His fur becomes a shade darker and thicker.

My sharp fingernails turn into claws, my toes as well. My canines also elongate, only slightly. My hair also become a shade darker and thicker.

A growl escapes my throat. I notice that only 15 minutes have passed since our team separated. I have at least 15 more.

"Get ready sensei…"

Jikan drops off the branch directly above sensei, digging his claws into sensei's back.

_Shadow clone! _I realised when it puffed into smoke. _Then where?…_

I leap off the ground just as sensei's hands emerge.

Shit! That was close! If I'd been 2 seconds later…

Jikan tears into sensei's back again, this time, sensei isn't a shadow clone.

I crouch low on the ground, preparing to launch and scratch sensei to ribbons. Only to slam into a log, curtesy of his Kawarimi. Damn it!

7 minutes has passed.

Jikan finds sensei in a tree 2 metres away and 12 metres up. We try the scratching combo again.

I climb up the tree using chakra -Naru taught it to me- and crouch, getting ready again.

This time I get a hit, grazing sensei's right shoulder. Just barely though.

Hey! I've only started training with Jikan 3 days ago, you know? And we're pretty good for rookies, I reckon!

12 minutes so far. I need to begin either leading or herding sensei toward Emiko now. And I've made him bleed more than thrice.

Smirking, I call out, "Catch me if you can!" to sensei before running off. Jikan stays behind to make sure sensei is following me by throwing kunai at sensei.

Good. It'll take at least 10 minutes to get to Emiko. Hope she's ready by now…

_**With Emiko - Emiko POV**_

Okay. In the forest. Half an hour 'till sensei's here. Got a bit les than that to set up the demolition site. Not too elaborate: just simple enough to keep sensei trapped in the explosions for about 15 minutes… Are we gonna have fun? Oh yes we are!

…

20 minutes. And a mine field large enough to cover just over half a kilometre. Nice…

But wait, there's more! Trip-wire, when triggered, releases kunai with exploding tags. Mixed in with the tags were genjutsu tags that, when in contact with skin, releases a mild genjutsu that makes it seem as if more exploding tags and traps were around. Perfect… Dad'll be so proud of me if he were here…

Oh shit! Sensei's here. Wait for it… Yes! The first explosion goes off. My demolition, guaranteed to stop sensei for about 15 minutes, hopefully damaging him good enough for me to pass. Enough time for Naruto, I hope…

Hmm… Might head over to Hiro and make our way toward Naru-chan now.

Have fun, sensei! Mwuahhahahahah!

_**With Naruto - Naruto POV**_

Almost an hour to myself. Plenty of time for my trap! Sensei'll lose for sure. We three all made sure to keep our school work at different levels. I was ultra-smart - especially for my age. Emiko was average. And Hiro was barely passing. Perfect.

And who thought of this elaborate plan? Why, little old me, naturally.

And now, here we are. You're going down, Kobayashi!

I create 50 Kagebunshins after my laughing fit. They were to set up the trap. The trap was designed to box the enemy in and ambush them from all sides. 10 clones underground, 10 henged into birds or insects in the air, the rest scattered around the habitat. 2 were even in the puddle next to me!

My team-mates emerge from the flora.

"What's the code?" I ask.

"It's Ichigo-_teme_ not _baka_, baka."

I grin and tell them to henge into me and stand beside me.

Not 5 minutes later, sensei stumbles from the brush, scratches, dust, dirt and blood decorating his beat-up body.

"Not your best day sensei?" we three ask in unison. Man, we're good at that!

"I'm guessing Emiko tried to blow me up? Alright. Your turn, Naruto," Sensei gasps. Our grins widened.

"Now!" I yell. And the clones converge on sensei.

_**With Shiro at the start- Shiro POV**_

I leap away from the kids. Hopefully they won't be able to find me before time's up.

Damn. Half an hour in this tree is so peaceful… But I need to be on the look out for the gakis!

A rustle and a low growl. Is that Hiro and his cat? Or a wild animal? I guess I gotta–

SHIT! Good thing I substituted with a clone at the right moment. I watch, engrossed with how the cat attacked, leaving myself open for assault for a moment.

I immediately use the Head Hunter Jutsu to drag Hiro down. He got away. The kid's good for very low grades.

The cat tears into me just as I'm thinking this. Hiro prepares to charge into me. He's also good at the Nekoyama techniques. I use Kawarimi just before he bounds into me.

I wait on a tree for the kid. He's very perceptive. The darn cat rips me a new one. Likes attacking from behind, does he? Good strategy.

I see Hiro climb the tree with chakra and my eyes widen. Where did he learn that?

His scratching combo just manages to graze my right shoulder after I twist.

Hearing the taunt "Catch me if you can!" I follow the boy, curious.

But you know how they say curiosity killed the cat? Well, the cat's alive, but I might be dead. The explosions were randomly but efficiently placed around this area. I wonder who set it up? The sound was loud enough to disrupt my hearing, but not loud enough to attract unwanted attention 8 kilometres out. Nice…

Well, it would be if I wasn't at the receiving end of it.

I wonder how long it's been since the explosions went off. Its simple yet useful means was disorientating. Hiro's passed. But who did this demolition site? I guess I have to find them then.

Obvious trails lead to the west, toward the training ground. Let's follow it and find out.

Senses still awry, I limp, following the trail.

Ah.. The training grounds… And future student..s?

"Not your best day sensei?" They (He?) ask me.

"I'm guessing Emiko tried to blow me up? Alright. Your turn, Naruto" I try not to gasp. But fail to.

"Now!" I hear Naruto before I'm boxed in by the blond chibis.

Kami, WHY?

_(A/N:- In heaven, Kami laughs maniacally. 'Why human? Because you try to damn me!' .. 'Uh.. Kami-sama… I have a story to write, so if you don't mind, can you..?' .. 'Huh? Oh, sure!' .. 'Thanks! ^^')_

I get scratched with multiple kunai before the bells are wretched from my jounin vest. The Kagebunshins disappear and I see three Narutos standing before me.

Two, the ones on the sides, turn into Emiko and Hiro, each holding a bell.

"Well sensei?" All three ask. -in sync, might I add-

"You all pass… Congrats…" I gasp before going unconscious.

_**Normal POV**_

"Did we overdo it?" Naruto asks in concern.

"Nope. Don't think so. He's a jounin, remember? He said to come at him with everything and we have!" Hiro happily replies, Jikan meowing along.

"But he's still a new Jounin, ya know…" Naruto tries to argue.

"Uhh… guys? Should we take him to the hospital or something?" Emiko asks the others.

"Eh? Ah, sure. Why not? Let's go!" Hiro begins to lift up Shiro before realising his team-mates were already out of the training grounds.

"Guys? Guys! OI! COME BACK HERE AND HELP!"

* * *

A/N:- YAY! They're genin now! How did you guys like my OCs? I based Hiro on Shikamaru and Choji (mentioned it in the chapter) and cat clan because… I like cats! So there!

Emiko… was hatched out of an egg..? .. Did I mention that she's Tenten's older sister? No? Well.. She's Tenten's older sister! More will be mentioned in the next chapter though!

Shiro.. Well… I wanted his personality based on Urahara from Bleach (dude with the umbrella and green- and black-striped hat). But I think he's not.. Anyone agree? But I like Shiro-sensei just the way he is!

If I didn't get around to reply to everyone's reviews, I'm truly sorry! But if you did review, a big hug goes out to all of you! (And I just don't give out free hugs, you know?)

OH! And.. umm... before I forget... Feb 2! Turning 17! WHOO!

* * *

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM!

* * *

**

**To Love You**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Legend**

"Hi" speech

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ person POV's thoughts

"**Hi"** Demon/summons speech or Kushina and Naruto's yelling

'**Hi'** Demon/summons thoughts

_Hi_ Kuri and other spirits' speech or _AN:-…

* * *

_

Chapter Three

_**Naruto's Genin Days**_

_**Age 5

* * *

**_

_**Naruto POV**_

"AHH…!"

I jolt off the bed wide awake, eyes wide open in surprise… Only to relax again when I realise it was only Dad getting his ass handed to him by Mum.

Oh well. If I'm up, I'm up I guess. Better get ready for the team meeting at 8.

Taking care of my toiletries, I stumble down the stairs into the kitchen. Only to meet a dirty towel thrown at my face.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie! I thought you were your father," and here Mum is, apologizing and making an even bigger mess.

"Ah, honey? I think you should stop now; you're only making him dirtier-!" That was just Mum's foot in his face. I now seriously think my Mum's bi-polar or something.

My quiet, "I'll just go wash up and change… Again." went by unnoticed under Dad's screams. Hey look! At least Tsukiko's having a rise out of this. My parents should fight more often if they want to keep her entertained.

After changing (again), I quickly shove toast into my mouth and head out to training ground three (our usual training ground..), with a quick, "Love you! Bye!" to my family.

()()()()()

I skid to a halt right in front of a thoughtful (for once) Emiko, who was murmuring to herself too quietly for me to hear. Instead, I plop down next to a slightly dozing Hiro, waking him up with a "What's she going on about?"

"Sigh. She's thinking what would be a better name than Team Three: Team Shiro, Team Emiko or Team Me," pointing to himself as I rub Jikan's ears in greeting.

I shrug.

"Oh, okay then, I guess- **HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME**?" My arms are all over the place as I say- umm- shout this.

"Pft. You're too immature brat," Emiko snickers behind me, making me jump high into the air.

"Well you're one to talk, Emiko-chan." Sensei poofs into sight behind her.

"GAH! DON'T _DO_ THAT BAKA-SENSEI!"

Sensei only chuckles (I think it's more of a giggle. Hahahaha!) and dodges her punches easily.

"So what are we going to do today, Shiro-sensei?" I quickly intervene before things could get _more_ out of hand.

Sensei sends me a relieved look then clears his throat. (Even though we were already paying attention. Emiko too!)

"We~ell.. We have no D-ranks to do today. Thank Kami! But we won't be doing any training today as well. Instead, you all have until sundown to gather what you need and say your goodbyes because we got our first C-rank mission out of the village for two weeks!" Sensei even had the gall to do a 'good guy' pose like that man.. Eww.. I'm _so_ glad he's not in the green. Horrible. Jumpsuit. End of story.

I think everyone shuddered at the same time when sensei did that pose.

"I thought we asked you NEVER to do that again, sensei." I bet Hiro wishes he were asleep when that happened. Hah! Take that you lazy bum!

"Well.. Yeah.. Go and get yourselves ready in time! We meet at the main gates." Sensei was about to poof away when Hiro asks for the intel we all wanted to know.

"Oh yeah. The details for the mission. Thanks for reminding me Hiro!"

_You air-head…_ (I swear I hear an echo. I swear it! … So maybe I'm not the only one?)

I tune back in time to hear sensei say, "-ort a very important document and the clan member who is carrying it to an outskirt village on the eastern side of the border. We are to be on the lookout for thieves, bandits and other small-fry bad guys. We are informed that no ninjas will be after the document, so pack lightly to medium. No huge baggage to slow us down. If you can seal things away, it'll be much easier. More intel shall be disclosed at the arranged time and place. Dismissed."

And so saying, sensei is gone in a puff of smoke.. I like the leaf shunshin better. It's waaaay cooler!

We all part ways after that, going to our homes to pack for the mission.

()()()()()()

Sigh. Wonder what mum and dad are arguing about now. Today just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

… I probably shouldn't jinx myself.

Too late. A tall man bumps into me, walking out of our house. I walk slowly, in a daze, to my room.

I'm too zoned out to hear his apology and to take a look at his face. He's probably one of dad's shinobi comrades anyways.

Too bad. If I was paying closer attention to him, I would have realized that that man was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

()()()()()

_**Normal POV**_

Yuugao looks forlornly after her adopted son, gazing at the way he walks.

"What do you think?" Hayate's soft voice, cough-free, interrupts her thoughts and they both wait for Kakashi's response.

"Hmm.. I believe he's got a mission to do. The chuunin exams are coming soon, aren't they." It isn't a question he's asking, but they answer anyway.

"I think.. That Shiro-san will enter them…" It comes out as a hesitant question from Yuugao's mouth, but both men don't comment on it.

With a nod, Hatake is gone with the use of the leaf shunshin. The one that Naruto likes so much.

"Hatake should be getting closer to the boy, talking to him. Not us," Hayate wraps his arms around Yuugao as he says this.

"Mmm… But this _is_ Kakashi we are talking about. I really, truly don't think he's ready for this," she answers without looking back at him.

But they both know he has to be.

()()()()()()()

_**Shiro POV**_

The client sure looks _HOT!_ Too bad I can't get with her since she's work. I really DO need the pay. Those genins on my team eat EVERYTHING out of my wallet!

Oh shit! I shouldn't be seen crying in front of the client!

"-ight, Shiro-san?" Shit. Did me ask me something? What should I say? What should I _DO?_

"Huh?" Real smooth, dickhead… She'll think you're an idiot now!

"I said, 'Are you alright, Shiro-san?'" She's got a sexy, bemused look on her face…

"Uh… yeah… umm… thanks..?" You idiot, Shiro! Was that supposed to be a question? She'll surely think you're stupid now if she didn't before!

"You're welcome, I guess?" Great. Now she's got a 'you weirdo' look on her face.

Mental face palm with a 'nice'? Yep.

"Hey sensei, this the client?" Nodding his head at the woman. Thank you Hiro! I could just about kiss you right now!

… On second thought, I'll just give you an extra portion for dinner…

"Hey sensei…" Emiko's voice is trailing away. That's odd. She's supposed to be louder than Naruto. And why is she glaring at our client? Or is she..?

…Meh… Women…

"Why are you looking at our client like that, Emiko?" Thank Naruto and his innocence! Now there's no awkward moment anymore!

"Hey short kid. Do you need something? And Shiro-san, where's the other member of your squad?"

…Stupid woman! What did I ever see in you? Now Naruto's going to be all uptight during the mission. And Emiko's going to back him up because she apparently doesn't like you!

But why doesn't Emiko like her though?

"Hey sensei? Can you please stop zoning out and mumbling to yourself while smacking your forehead? What's the mission details and who's our client?" Seriously Hiro, I really could kiss you. I just… don't want to. That's all.

"Right. But first, let me check your bags. Hiro. Two scrolls with weapons, a scroll with camping equipment, and a bag with clothing and rations to last a week. Jikan. And two holsters of senbon and shuriken mix. Good.

"Naruto, all scrolls? Oh, and a bag with a couple of essential weapons, clothes and rations. And your tanto, of course. Excellent. Travel light for faster movements.

"And Emiko? A scroll for clothes, a few scrolls full of various weapons and a scroll for camping and rations. Nice work!" Phew! That took a while!

"Anyways, team! This here is our client, Henbou Kawari. She is a member of the Henbou clan (obviously), who are known for their ability to change appearances; mainly their facial features. She is to deliver the important document from the Hokage back to the leader of her clan. We are to escort her.

"Kawari-san, these three are my genin team. They'll do whatever it takes to protect you. The boy with the cat is Nekoyama Hiro. His cat is Jikan and is his ninken. The girl is Suzuki Emiko. And the 'short kid' is Gekkou Naruto.

"We are to travel in the hours of dusk and dawn. We rest during the night, taking two shifts; with two to a shift each. It will be me and Naruto, and Emiko and Hiro. Kawari-san should get a full night's rest. During the day, one of you will train with me while the other two guard Kawari-san and our camp.

"Now. Any questions? No? Then we will move out in the following position: Hiro taking point, Emiko to the left, Kawari-san in the middle, Naruto to the right, and I will be in the back. We will switch positions once to the right every two hours. Travel at jogging speed. Are you alright with this, Kawari-san?"

"Yes, but… Is this young child really a ninja?" Her confused face is so captivat- OW! Huh? Oh, thanks Emiko.

Ruffling Naruto's spiky blond locks to calm him down, I smile like Kakashi-sempai and reply, "He's a prodigy like his mother!"

"Well then. If you say so…" So alluring her voice I- OW!

Ahem. Yes. Well. Right.

"Move out, team!"

()()()()()()()

_**Emiko POV**_

Stupid sensei. Still staring at the client like that. Doesn't he know that she and that document of hers is our job to escort/protect? Thankfully she's asleep right now.

Dammit! She's playing him, I just know it! That bitch. If she doesn't back off, I'll-

"-are you glaring at our client?"

"Yes, Hiro. I am."

"Yeah, kind of obvious. But what I want to know is: _why_?"

Why? There are a lot of reasons why. Some of which I don't EVER want to disclose. All I answer with is, "She's just leading our baka-sensei on. And we're on a mission at that. Things like this shouldn't be allowed."

Hiro asks after a few moments of contemplating, "Do you like Shiro-san, Emiko?"

I blush and am thankful for the dark for hiding it. Too bad it couldn't mask my voice as well.

"W-well.. Umm.. Yo-you se-see.. NO! NOW GET BACK TO WATCHING THE SURROUNDINGS!" I whisper-shout at the end. I blush harder at his chuckle.

Stupid Hiro riling me up. And stupid client too.

()()()()()()()

_**Shiro POV**_

Oh no! I'm kind of relieved and upset at the revelation that our client has a fiancé already. And I hate to admit it, but… I have to say he's _is_ better looking than I am. Sad, isn't it?

I sigh as I collect our pay. I say, her dad sure is a scary fellow. Okay, now I'm relieved that she's not into me. I wouldn't want this old man to be my father. No way, no how.

"Please visit sometimes, Shiro-san. You and you're genin too," Kawari-san offers while winking at me.

"U-uh, s-sure?" Phew. At least her father isn't trying to kill me. Her fiancé as well.

"Bye Kawari-san. It was nice to escort you home," Naruto smiles. The mission _was_ boring for a jounin like me. We didn't even get to battle small-fry!

After saying our goodbyes, it's time to head home.

Huh?

"Emiko, you want something?"

She mumbles too quietly for me to hear, but asks loudly, "Sensei, are all the clients we accept escorting or protecting like that?"

"Well, no, surprisingly. That was kind of a bad impression of a client to make on you genin, wasn't it?" I try to laugh it off. I don't succeed, I see. Emiko just gives a relieved sigh. I wonder why?

"When we get home, I have a huge surprise for you three. Happy?"

"Depends on what kinda surprise it is, though," Hiro deadpans while Jikan meows.

"Trust me kids, you'll love it," only to get glares from all of them. Oh come on! We've been a team for four months and they're _still_ angry at me for that?

()()()()()()()

_**Flashback**_

It all started as a bright sunny day on our one month anniversary as a team. I had just told my genin team about their agenda for the day. First, they will catch Tora (again) but with Jikan, my team were the fastest genin team to ever catch Tora. Then they will do three more D-ranks with me before I leave for a B-rank mission in the early afternoon.

It was all going fine until I said, "-and your temporary sensei, who is available on such short notice, is none other than, surprise, surprise; Gai-san! Now I'm sure you all remember him from-"

"**WHAT? NO WAY SENSEI! GET SOMEONE ELSE! IF YOU CAN'T, THEN LET US GO HOME!"** Took them long enough to react.

"Sorry guys! But… it's for the best if you get used to him sooner rather than later! Besides, one day, he could be your squad leader on a mission and you'll have an advantage over your peers. So, what do you say?" _Please say 'yes', pleas say 'yes'!_

"You so owe us one, sensei…" Emiko trailed off threateningly and cracked her knuckles. Naruto pulled his tanto from its sheath and began to make cutting motions with it. Hiro just nodded wisely and made a clan jutsu to make Jikan more feral.

Me? I only sweat dropped and nodded really fast, quickly agreeing to whatever they said. Suffice to say, my wallet has never been the same ever again…

_**End Flashback**_

()()()()()()()

"No no! You'll really like this! I promise!"

"Well, it better be good, baka-sensei!" Emiko snaps at me. Sheesh. Is it her time of the month again?

"Unless you want your poor wallet to be empty again..?" She trails off ominously.

"NO!"

* * *

A/N: SERIOUS NOTE! (kinda sorry it's a day late people…)

Due to school starting again in Aussie, my updates won't be as organized as it was… So updates will be few and far between!

ANOTHER SERIOUS NOTE!

A lot of people have been wondering why the story line is so messed up… Well, it's not, OK? I really should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but better late than never, I guess…

The prologue can be counted as a prologue or preview of a key future event that is the turning point for this story.

Chapter One can be read as a prologue or a separate chapter and is about key events in Kakashi's history that I had to find a way to explain.

Chapter Two, this one and the next half dozen or so chapters are about Naruto's childhood. They are like part one of the story.

I'm seriously trying not to confuse you guys!

* * *

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Sorry, not an update

What? Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that! Not my fault (well, maybe?) that I've been having some troubling times in the past year so… That's MY reason for not updating!

Though, do keep in mind that I am NOT abandoning my stories! I just need some time, that's all.

Well, stay tuned for more chapters sometime this year (hopefully).

~IC :)

P.S. By the by, the owners of are gonna take down our stories that are rated MA (this means the gory violence and lemony goodness we write, and more) so if you don't want that to happen, take your time to include your name in the petition below! (Please! For the sake of the fanfics we love to read!)

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr


End file.
